


Tactless (Tactful)

by fujoshism (fancypineapple)



Series: The adventures of Baekhee, The All-Girls Catholic Boarding School Lesbian Student [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, F/F, Genderbending, Religious Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancypineapple/pseuds/fujoshism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Baekhee's supposedly straight friend gets her in a sticky situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactless (Tactful)

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on february 27, 2014. crossposted from my LJ fic comm fujoshism.
> 
> for reference:
> 
> baekhee = baekhyun  
> junghae = chen  
> jungin = kai

Junghae's problem, Baekhee thinks, is that she's too straight to have some tact regarding certain issues. She changes in front of Baekhee, for instance, which forces Baekhee to shriek and look away hastily, demanding for her roommate to have some decency. She also leaves bras everywhere in the room - atop of her chair, on the desk, all over her bed, and even on Baekhee's bed. For God's sake. It's like no one respects Baekhee's will of steering all her thoughts of Junghae away from the sexual realm. SHE'S DOING IT FOR THE FRIENDSHIP!

Lord Jesus must be getting back at her for staring at Jungin's ass that one time. That's the only explanation to why Junghae is sitting on Baekhee's bed, wearing the softest looking cotton pajamas ever made, talking about. Boobs.

Her boobs, specifically.

"I mean, they don't look bad?" She says, peeking into her shirt, and Baekhee chokes a loud sigh down. "But they're so weird to the touch. Like, they're all... limp."

"That's how boobs are supposed to work," Baekhee, the authority in all boob matters, reassures her. "They're soft. If they weren't, they wouldn't be okay."

"Yeah, but..." Junghae pouts. At her boobs. Baekhee wants out. Actually, she wants in. She's not sure what she wants, which makes everything much worse. "Look, touch them. I'm sure they're not right."

Baekhyun frowns and widens her eyes at the same time. "Excuse moi?" But Junghae is already unbottoning her top, and she's obviously braless because Lord Jesus wants to have a real hard laugh at Baekhee tonight.

"Here, touch," Junghae simply grabs Baekhee's hands and puts them. On. Her. Boobs. Skin on Skin. Baekhee can feel the nipples against her palms!!!!1111!! "Is this right? Are they like yours?"

"Aahahahahaha... ahn.... haha" Baekhee is going to have a nosebleed now. And die. So Jesus can have the last laugh and send her to hell himself. "They... feel alright?"

Junghae is unfortunately skeptic and suspicious of Baekhee's vague (horny) voice intonation. "I don't believe you," she says, and reaches for the hem of Baekhee's night shirt. Baekhee's shriek wakes nuns all over the country up.

"NOT THE BOOBS," is what she says.

"CALM DOWN," Junghae demands, somehow still managing to find The Boobs despite all the squirming Baekhee is performing (her hands still on Junghae's chest). A squeeze. Baekhee whimpers. "Ooh, yours are really soft."

"For the love of Mary, let go," Baekhee pleads, but she doesn't let go either so what's the fucking point.

"No need to panic, sis, I'm just studying," Junghae says, but her hands say something entirely different. Baekhee is starting to feel the flames of hell burning from inside. Only, they feel familiarly good. "Your nipples are different too." A light flick of thumb. Baekhee is freaking out.

"Junghae, I'm dead ass serious," Baekhee whispers, closing her eyes as she finally lets go of Junghae's B-Cups Of Wonders. "Unless you want to do some very gay stuff with me, and by gay stuff I mean literally gay stuff, with vaginas touching and all, you better let go of my boobs, get off me, and go the heck back to your bed."

Wow, she even said 'heck'. She really is a sinner. Junghae's motions stop. Baekhee cracks an eye open to see the bastard grinning at her, straddling her, pajama stop still open with her breast out for the world (??) to see.

"Well, I was hoping you'd suggest me that," she shrugs. Lewdly. How is it possible? No one knows. "I have some questions about... down there, too, you know."

She finally lets go of Baekhee's boobs, which are tinted with the same shade of pink that colour her cheeks and thighs, and lets her hands make their way down, leisurely reaching for the hem of Baekhee's boyshorts.

"Do you want to touch mine first?"

And thus, coming as a surprise for all mortals, Baekhee managed to get the last laugh. ("Thank you, Lord Jesus," she briefly thought as Junghae moaned and begged for more under her ministrations. "Thank you for the meal.")


End file.
